The Hero of my Heart
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: When the light is almost gone, you'll find a new hope in the champion of time itself. One-shot Link X Malon.


-The Legend of Zelda-

The Hero of My Heart

"Hey! Malon! Aren't you up yet?" Talon's booming voice rang throughout Malon's room.

"Just a sec dad!" Answered the young girl.

It was another uneventful day at the Lon Lon Ranch. The days just seemed to inch on by, with nothing overly dramatic going on, save for a few instances of a horse escaping from the stables. This small ranch, located within the land of Hyrule, was a few years ago threatened by the King of Evil, Ganondorf. The Ranch shared the same dismal fate as the rest of the land, with ownership being wrested out of Malon's father's hands and turned over to Ingo. Drunk on his own power, Ingo began grooming the Ranch's horses as gifts for the King of Evil. One of those horses was Epona, Malon's favorite horse and one of her best friends since childhood. However, Malon was a frail girl, and could do nothing to stop Ingo from doing whatever he wanted. Her father was driven off, but she was forced to stay and tend to the horses so that they be fit for Ganondorf's judgment. All seemed lost for Malon and the Lon Lon Ranch.

That is, until _he_ came along.

Malon had first met Link when she was a little girl in Hyrule Castle Town. She was waiting patiently for her dad to come back from the castle, happily humming the tune her mother had taught her in the middle of the square. His strange clothes instantly made him stand out, and Link couldn't help but notice Malon staring at him. He walked over to her and introduced himself. Malon was shocked to learn of a "fairy boy" actually venturing out from the Kokiri Forest. Malon had always heard that if a Kokiri left the forest, they would die. Link seemed to be an exception to this rule.

Learning that Malon's father was late coming back from Hyrule Castle, Link volunteered to look for him. It coincided with his own plans to meet the Princess Zelda, so he took Malon's request and headed off. She met him again outside the castle gates after he was thrown out for trying to sneak in. After giving him the gift of the Cucco Egg, Link once more climbed the stray branches on the wall and attempted another daring infiltration. Malon left soon after, going to her home at the Lon Lon Ranch. Not more than ten minutes later did Talon come running in, his face flustered from his mad dash. Once Malon had finished giving her dad a hissy fit, she learned that Link had awoken him from his heavy slumber. She laughed to herself and hoped she would meet the young fairy boy again someday.

That meeting came much sooner than she expected. Link had found his way into Lon Lon Ranch, and saw Malon singing her tune in the middle of the horse pasture. Upon seeing him again, Malon curtly introduced Link to her friend Epona, who shyly ran off moments later. Malon giggled and then went back to her singing. The curious Link pulled out his Ocarina and attempted to play along. With Malon's help, Link learned the song Malon loved so much, the one she called Epona's Song. Link then left to continue on his adventures. Once again, Malon hoped she could meet the boy in the green tunic at a later date.

This time though, it was a long seven years before he came back. The Ranch had fallen into Ingo's hands, and Malon was quickly losing any sort of hope that her Ranch would be okay...

_-Flashback-_

"Who's there?" Malon called out as she heard the door shut behind her. She was in the stables, preparing the horse's daily meals.

"It's you! The fairy boy from the forest! Link!" Malon exclaimed.

He had grown since she saw him last. No longer was he a young boy, but now a man. His green tunic was the only thing that helped Malon realize who it was. His small frame had now blossomed into a solid body. His eyes were full of determination. Malon explained the plight of the Ranch to Link, and no sooner than she finished her sentence did he go right out and demand that Ingo relinquish his tyrannical grip on the ranch. Ingo adamantly refused, saying that he would gain favor from Ganondorf by presenting the ranch's prized horses to him as a gift. Link scanned the area and found Epona, the young filly had grown into a mighty steed. Using his Ocarina to call her, Link mounted Epona's saddle and challenged Ingo to a race. Being a natural betting man, Ingo accepted, and was bested by Link in a race. Not wanting to lose his precious fifty rupee wager, Ingo challenged Link once again, putting Epona on the line. Try as he might, Ingo was again trounced by Link and Epona. Rather than accepting defeat gracefully, Ingo tried to seal Link and Epona in the ranch, shutting all of the gates behind him. This was a futile effort, as Epona jumped the fence and strode out of the ranch along with Link.

Malon exited the stables to find Ingo storming to his house, slamming the door behind him. She walked over to the pasture and saw that neither Link nor Epona were there. Silently, she smiled to herself. Link had freed Epona from the harsh rule of Ingo.

A few days passed, and Ingo's cruel nature seemed to fade away. He then gave control of the ranch back to Malon. However, her dad was still missing. But just like seven years prior, Talon returned with the help of Link, and all was well for the Lon Lon Ranch.

Upon one of his random visits, Malon had learned from Link that he was now the Hero of Time, destined to stop Ganondorf. Malon couldn't believe it at first, but seeing the mythical Master Sword in his stout hands, Malon knew that Link's words were true. She wished him the best of luck, and Link rode off on Epona to finish his quest. While she knew he was a strong person, a hero even, she also worried for his safety. Deep down she didn't think such a simple young man could defeat Ganondorf, who seemed to have unlimited power. Malon dreaded she would never see Link again...

The next time she saw Link, he had defeated the Evil King and was returning Epona to her home. There was a huge celebration going on at the ranch. People of all sorts were there. Kokiri, Gerudo, Zoras, Hylians, just about everyone attended the meeting of rejoice over Ganondorf's fall. Malon was so happy to see Link again. She wanted to give him a huge hug and congratulate him, but as soon as Link turned Epona's reins over to Malon, he was already setting off for the Temple of Time to lay the Master Sword to rest. When she asked him what would happen when he did so, Link said nothing, simply bidding Malon farewell. She watched him run through Hylia Field from the ranch entrance. Cupping her hands on her chest, Malon had a feeling something big was about to happen. And happen it did.

With no warning, time itself reverted to seven years earlier. Now Hyrule was as peace, with no fear of Ganondorf. Malon's memories of the Hero's of Time's efforts were erased, as were just about everyone else's. The last thing Malon remembered about Link was meeting him at the ranch, where she taught him Epona's Song.

_-End Flashback-_

Fast forward seven years. It was the unknown anniversary of Link's victory over Ganondorf. Malon continued to live her life as a simple ranch girl, tending to the horses each and every day. She had matured into a full fledged woman. With her coming of age, Talon insisted that she start looking for a boyfriend, one that she could someday share the ranch with after Talon's days were over. Malon simply blew off her father's pestering and continued to live a content, but ultimately lonely life at the Lon Lon Ranch.

"Malon! What's taking you so long!" Talon called out once more.

Malon shook her head.

"Oh, I was drifting off again, I really have to stop doing that..." Malon said lowly. Checking herself in the mirror, Malon primped her dress and straightened out her hair. It looked to be another day of hard work, but she was ready.

As the day wore on, the three Lon Lon Ranch workers dilligently completed their chores. With the sun beginning to set, Talon retired to his room, as did Ingo. Malon however, took her nightly position in the pasture and began to sing. The song her mother taught her, Epona's Song, it was a melody she cherished as much as Epona herself. She loved to sing, and hoped someday she could share that very same melody with someone else. Malon had her share of admirers, whenever she made trips to Hyrule Castle Town, young men flocked to see her and try their luck at winning her heart. But Malon simply brushed them aside with a carefree smile and a laugh. It was true she was looking for someone to call her own, but she was waiting for just the right one. One she knew would remain by her side, one that would never leave her for any reason, one who remain dedicated to her.

Finishing her singing, Malon returned to her room and went to sleep.

The next day, Talon was oddly absent from the morning work day. Malon sighed and thought he had returned to his lazy lifestyle. She went to his room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Dad! Come on! Get up! There's work to be done!"

No answer.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Again, silence.

"Don't make me come in there!" Malon warned.

Nothing but morbid silence.

"Have it your way! Here I come!"

Malon flung the door open and found her father sound asleep on his bed. It was strange though, he wasn't snoring like he usually did. Malon walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Dad! Get up already! You can't sleep all day!"

But Talon still didn't move.

"Dad?"

Malon looked and saw that Talon's chest was not rising and falling, and his eyes seemed glazed over.

"No...! No! Dad!" Screamed Malon.

"What's going on!" Ingo shouted as he burst through the door.

"Mr. Ingo! It's dad! He...!" Malon tried to say, but was getting choked up.

Ingo ran over to Talon and placed his hands on his wrist.

"No pulse..." Ingo said lowly.

"Dad! Wake up! Please wake up!" Malon cried as she fell onto her father's body, weeping her eyes out.

"It's no use Malon, he's gone. He passed on in his sleep..."

"This can't be happening...!" Malon sobbed.

Ingo placed his hands on Malon's shoulder and tried to console her.

"I'm truly sorry Malon, is there anything I can do?"

"I just...need to be alone...please Mr. Ingo..." Malon requested.

"I understand."

Ingo went to the door and started to shut it, but not before taking one last glance at Malon.

"Poor child..." Ingo sighed.

Later that day, Talon was laid to rest. There was a grand ceremony, just about everyone in Hyrule attended, including the King and Princess Zelda.

"Let us bid a fond and loving farewell to a great man." The ceremony overseer announced. "He was a simple man who only wanted to groom the best horses for our beloved land of Hyrule. Let him always be remembered as our country's greatest horse groomer. May the Goddesses welcome him with open arms into the heavens."

Townspeople bowed, knights saluted, and Malon wept openly as Talon's casket was lowered into the ground. The King and Zelda made their way over to Malon and offered their deepest condolences to her.

"Will you be alright young one?" The King asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'll be okay, your Majesty. Dad always taught me to be strong in times of crisis. Now I must be extra strong so that I don't worry him." Malon said, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Talon has a truly wonderful daughter." The King applauded. "If there is ever anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. We will be happy to assist you."

"I think you from the bottom of my heart, Majesty. It makes me happy to know my dad served such a kind ruler."

Malon curtsied to the King and began to make her way back to the Lon Lon Ranch.

Night fell, and once again Malon was in the pasture, singing. This time though, her notes felt somber and downtrodden. Epona caught wind of it and made her way over to Malon. She nuzzled the ranch girl warmly, and Malon hugged the horse tightly.

"Oh Epona...why did this have to happen...? Dad was fine just yesterday, but now he's gone..."

Epona whinnied slightly.

"I guess I should've listened to him, now I'm the head of the ranch, but I can't do this by myself. Maybe I should let Mr. Ingo have the ranch, he could probably handle it much better than I could..."

Epona shook her head and snorted.

"Yeah, I know." Malon said with a sigh. "This is my ranch, I should be the one to run it. But...I can't do this alone..."

Malon let go of Epona and returned to her singing. The horse took in the sights of its owner as she did so. Malon's heart was crying out, but only Epona could hear it. Through her song, Epona could feel the pain Malon was going through. This made Epona feel sad as well. With nothing but Malon's well being in her mind, Epona reared back and gave a loud whinny. Malon stopped singing and looked at Epona.

"What's wrong Epona?"

The horse stamped around for a few seconds, then took off in a flash, its hooves thundering along the ground underneath it.

"Wait Epona! Where are you going?" Malon shouted.

But the horse was gone moments later.

"Wh...where did she go...?" Malon asked no one.

Malon continued to wait for Epona to return. Hours seemed to pass like seconds, and soon daylight was beginning to come.

"Don't leave me Epona...you're all I have left..." Malon weakly said. But the horse failed to return. Her last hopes dashed with Epona's sudden departure, Malon went to her room and buried her face into her pillow, then cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Malon was still sound asleep in her bed. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and she had very little energy.

"Miss Malon!" She heard Ingo call out.

"Leave me alone Ingo..." Malon said.

"Are you alright?" Ingo asked from behind the door.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I don't think I'll be able to work today...you can take the day off too if you'd like Ingo..."

"Are you sure?" Ingo asked.

"I'm very sure, and thank you for worrying about me Mr. Ingo, but I'm fine."

"Listen Malon, I know you're still upset about your father, but please don't be sad. I'm sure he wouldn't want that."

"Yes yes, I'm sure he wouldn't." Malon said. "But really, I'm okay, I just stayed up a little too late last night."

"Where is Epona? Have you seen her today?" Ingo asked innocently.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know? You mean she's not here at the ranch!" Ingo exclaimed.

"She just ran off last night for some reason."

"I'll go look for her! Don't you worry!" Ingo said. Malon could hear him as he ran out of the house and exited the ranch. She turned on her back and faced the wall.

"Dad..."

Once again Malon fell asleep. She was awakened hours later by a familar sounding cry.

"Huh...?"

Sitting upright in her bed, Malon rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She hopped off and listened closely. The cry came about once again.

"It's Epona!" Malon said gleefully. "What was she thinking, running off like that! I was so worried! I'd better give her a piece of my mind!"

Malon fumed as she walked to the door. As her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, another sound joined in with Epona's whinnies. It was the sound of an instrument, playing a tune that Malon knew well.

"That's...mom's song...!"

Malon ripped the door open and dashed down the stairs, She ran outside and saw Epona in the pasture, grazing herself contently. Next to her was a figure, holding something in their hands, close to their face. The music notes were coming from that very figure.

Malon cautiously approached the pasture gates and inched closer. What she saw took her breath away.

It was _him_.

His green tunic was just the same as before. His blonde hair stuck out from his cap. There was no mistaking it.

"L...Link...?" Malon whispered.

The figure withdrew his instrument, an ocarina, and slowly turned around to face Malon. It was indeed Link, the Hero of Time.

"What are you doing here Link...?" Malon stuttered.

Link looked to Epona and smiled. The horse nuzzled him and then looked at Malon.

"You mean...Epona found you...?"

Link nodded fervantly. He took a step toward Malon and held his hand out to her.

"You...you came to see...me...?" Malon asked, to which Link nodded again.

Malon found herself overcome with happiness at that very moment. This was the one she was waiting for. She yearned for Link, and only Link. In her eyes, he was the only one truly worthy of being her knight. Malon placed her hand in Link's and he closed his around it. Malon pulled herself closer to Link and looked into his eyes. Her cheeks were turning completely red as she continued to stare into his beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Miss Malon!" Ingo said in a huff as he finally made his way back into the ranch. He saw Malon standing there with someone who he did not recognize at first. But that green tunic was a dead giveaway. It was the boy Malon fawned over so much when she was little. Ingo smiled to himself as he went back to his room, not wanting to disturb the two.

Link hopped into Epona's saddle, and then helped Malon up as well.

"Where are we going Link?" Malon asked.

Link looked back at her and just smiled.

"You're right...it doesn't matter where we go, so long as you're here...thank you...thank you for coming to see me..."

Malon wrapped her arms around Link's muscular waist as he lightly pulled on Epona's reins. The horse galloped out of the pasture and then out of the ranch, and the two rode off into Hyrule Field...

_**"It is said that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch waits for a knight in shining armor to one day come and sweep her off her feet."**_

_'Fin_


End file.
